koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Momiji
Momiji (紅葉) is an original character created by Team NINJA for the Ninja Gaiden series. She is the Dragon Priestess who guards the Eye of the Dragon, a relic which can strengthen the Dragon Sword. For the sake of her duty, she trained under Ryu and protects the Hayabusa clan in his absence. She made her first appearance in Koei games as a guest NPC in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce and is one of the collaboration characters included in Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In the PlayStation 3 port of Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, she appears in town and asks for assistance in slaying monsters who are following her. She will then present the player a series of quests to defeat said monsters. She then rewards them with her naginata upon completion. Warriors Orochi While guarding her post, Momiji, along with the entirety of the Hayabusa Village, are sucked into a mysterious distortion and arrive within the dimensional realm. While the coalition investigates the seemingly defended Wan Castle, the officers in charge begin to unwillingly attack them. Momiji intervenes by dispelling Sun Wukong's sorcery, bringing them back to normal. She later joins forces with the coalition to resume her war against evil. Character Information Personality During her training Momiji has deep-seated regrets over the violent death of her elder sister, Kureha. She believes she is too inept to follow in her sister's footsteps as priestess. Her anxieties are put to rest when she reconciles with Kureha's spirit, and Momiji renews her vigor for her ancestral duties. The fair-hearted priestess is a gentle, nurturing protector of her village, especially its children. Enamored with his convictions, Momiji shares Ryu's perceptions of virtue and justice, only resorting to violence against her clan's enemies. Aside from her camaraderie with Ryu, she also shares an affinity with Huang Zhong, Okuni, Kunoichi, and Himiko in her Warriors Orochi appearance. Voice Actors *Yuko Minaguchi - Japanese voice Quotes :See also: Momiji/Quotes *"Seeing you out there, giving it your all, Himiko... you're just like Sanji. I can't help but want to protect you." :"Who's Sanji? A little kid, I suppose?" :"Yes, he's a child, but also a fine Dragon Ninja. I do miss the people of my village... I'm sure they must be worried about me." ::~~Momiji and Himiko; Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper Gameplay Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Fires a single arrow surrounded by energy, then jumps into the air and fires two more shots, causing the ground to release chunks of earth each time the arrows hit the ground. : , , ( ), ( ): Knocks opponents into the sky, leaps up in time to perform a spinning slash, then uses own body weight to slam enemies into the ground with weapon. : , , , ( ), ( ): Performs a powerful thrust with naginata, followed by another, then finishes it with a powerful swing to the right side. : , , , , ( ), ( ): Performs a series of horizontal spinning slashes, jumping with each slash. : , , , , : Jumps up and spins in place while hovering in the air, ending the attack with a single powerful slash which sends opponents flying. : , , , , , , , : : , : Fires three arrows. : , : Slams the blunt end of naginata into the ground causing chunks of earth to erupt upon impact. :Dashing : Performs a powerful upward slash to the right. :R1: Pulls out bow and fires three volleys of arrows. Shoots up to five arrows the first time, seven during the second part, then nine for the final sequence. : , R1 (Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate only): Causes multiple fireballs to spin around Momiji once before scattering on the ground. : : Squats down and holds out naginata before performing a series of spinning slashes. : (True): Finishes Musou sequence by surrounding self in a golden aura, summoning three large fireballs that explode around all sides. Horse Moveset : : Horse rears on hind legs before smashing the ground with their front hoofs. If the horse is sprinting, it will perform a long jump instead. : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : : : Horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Fighting Style Some of Momiji's abilities and skills are references to the ones she has in the Ninja Gaiden series. *The part of her C2 that involves knocking the enemies down to the ground is her Izuna Falcon skill from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, which is a modified version of Ryus signature Izuna Drop technique. *Her Special Skill, as well as her C1 and jump attack, is her Heaven Song Bow, her secondary weapon from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. *The Finisher of her True Musou sequence is the "Art of the Crimson Lotus" Ninpo skill from Ninja Gaiden 2. Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper Big Star Weapons Momiji uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Ether Piercer *Savage Trident *Mystery *Dragon Slayer *Draconian Might *Virtuous Agony *Dragon's Maw *Merciless Might *Bug Catcher (DLC) *Clean Sweeper (DLC) *Moptop (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 2: Battle of Liaodong' - Defeat 1,000 enemies in under 10 minutes. *'Chapter 3: Battle of Wan Castle' - Defeat 1,000 enemies in under 11 minutes. Gallery Momiji-dwsf.JPG|Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce screenshot Momiji - WO3H 2nd costume.jpg|Second costume in Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper Momiji Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Downloadable alternate costume External Links *Ninja Gaiden wiki profile *Dead or Alive wiki profile __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Other Non-Playable Characters